Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan
Pjesa që gjendej këtu, shiko te Përdoruesi diskutim:Alushi/Arkiva 006 ---- Deleted i dashuri dan, jam duke punuar ne fjalorin muzikor te cilin ti dje e ke fshi... nese ke ndonje kritik mundesh me me kontaktu, me gjith qef i pranoj kritikat dhe i permiresoj shkrimet. perndryshe nese dikush si ti pa arsye i fshin artikujt qe te tjeret i punojne atehere wikipedia shqip kurre sdo te permirsohet o jaran... tu kisha lut te dhenat e mia qe i ke fshi me i kthy perseri. falemnderit ariana krasniqi --Klavatroniq 27 Mars 2009 07:58 (CET) Stampa:Sqwikipedia Hello, can I ask what is the motivation behind Stampa:Sqwikipedia? I hope you are aware that according to the rules of the Wikimedia foundation, you are not entitled to host any content under licenses that are not free, in the sense that anybody can copy and reuse the items anywhere? This template seems to be quite blatantly against the foundation rules. Future Perfect at Sunrise 9 Shkurt 2009 15:16 (CET) Keni shkruar në një regjistër të amëzes SQ.WIKIPEDIA. Gjuha e përdorur nuk është gjuhë e këtij projekti. Shikoni ndoshta ju ndihmon dikush në ambasaden shqiptare të projektit--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Shkurt 2009 01:19 (CET). :Well, yeah, sorry for the English, but of course I don't speak a word of Albanian. On the other hand, I know you do speak English, so if you wanted to not be a DICK, you could just opt to talk to me here. This is cross-wiki administrative business, and we have to talk about it somewhere. But okay, if you don't want to cooperate here, I can raise the issue at Meta. I'd be grateful if you could join me over at meta:Wikimedia Forum (or get some fellow editors who speak better English to come over there, if you would be so kind.) Future Perfect at Sunrise 10 Shkurt 2009 07:35 (CET) Barbar i dashtur të lutem mos më beszdisë.--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Shkurt 2009 01:54 (CET) Artikujt per grisje :Mendoj se duhet te shohesh kete. Puntori 18 Shkurt 2009 23:40 (CET) Po le të grisen ose në të kthehen në versione tona. Upss!! Të themë të drejten nuk kamë kohë, do ja bëjsha disi. Por nuk është problem edhe nëse i gris--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Shkurt 2009 23:57 (CET) Grisjet per resolution policy Skedat: Skeda:Prishtina University Academic Institutions.JPG, Skeda:P. Osmane në Ballkan shk.XV.PNG, Skeda:P. Romake në Ballkan shk.VI.PNG, Skeda:P. Romake në Ballkan shk.V.PNG, Skeda:P. Romake në Ballkan shk.IV.PNG, Skeda:P. Romake në Ballkan shk.III.PNG, Skeda:P. Romake në Ballkan shk.II.PNG, Skeda:P. Romake në Ballkan shk.I.PNG janë për grisje. --''' eagleal ' 19 Shkurt 2009 00:49 (CET) Grisi. Edhe Hitleri i ka kall librat po shka ka bo me at punë. Grisi, grisi--Hipi Zhdripi 19 Shkurt 2009 04:14 (CET) I nderuar Dan, Siç kemi diskutuar edhe në fillim, nuk jam kundër asgjëje në pikëpamjet e këndvështrimet tuaja. Jam shumë i kënaqur nga puna juaj. Do të bashkëpunoj gjatë me ju për shumë figura të letërsisë e kulturës shqiptare, pavarësisht nga ngadalësia e çastit për shkak të disa udhëtimeve të mia në vende të ndryshme. Shiko edhe bibliografinë për Bilal Xhaferrin në faqen e ndryshuar. Mund t'i nxjerrësh në faqe ndryshimet. Janë me vend. Në faqen zyrtare të shkrimtarit Shefki Hysa është një pjesë e mirë e veprimtarisë së Bilalit me foto e faksimile. Mund ta shikoni: * Faqe e Shefki Hysës Me shumë respekt! Xanxari 19 Shkurt 2009. Titullimi i artikujve tek WikiLibri :Mendoj se eshte mire te shohesh Wikibooks:Kuvendi lidhur me kete teme. Pershendetje. Puntori 25 Shkurt 2009 13:50 (UTC) Artikujt që po krijon Dan, artikujt që je duke krijuar nuk kanë kurrfarë cilësie dhe pa diskutim që mund të konsiderohen "hulumtim origjinal", besoj që ti e di se kjo nuk pranohet, më ka habitur tej mase artikulli Coftina, nuk po e kuptoj se çfarë po mundohesh të bësh --Cradel 7 Mars 2009 13:45 (CET) A mos ke mandt për mi vlersu artikujt a? Qysh i thu trupit të një kafshe që ngordhë, ngordhinë a?--Hipi Zhdripi 7 Mars 2009 14:56 (CET) I nderuar Dan, Ju lutem më kontaktoni me e-mailin tuaj në e-mailin tim: elimpallmadhi@hotmail.com Me shumë respekt! Xanxari 12 mars 2009 Nuk kam E-mail, e kam pas njo po e komë harru fjalkalmin.--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Mars 2009 01:18 (CET) Ashtu është, mirëpo si duket autori i saj ka probleme ta implementojë në Wikipedia. Për më tepër shiko Përdoruesi diskutim:Doneku#Ndihmë.--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Mars 2009 09:29 (CET) O DAn nuk po ekuptoj se cafar epo ben, po te ma shpjegosh mire do te besh.PAshe pak te Prizereni eshte nje paragraf i riperseritur tre here--Flokarti 21 Mars 2009 19:38 (CET) Pjesa e parë paraqitet në vitrinen e portalit. Pas urdhëresës fillon vitrina për redaktuesin. Aty e provon se si do të duket d.m.th pa i kryer ndryshimet me ''parapamje. Pjesa e tretë është arkivimi (Ajo pas një kohe (4-5 copa) mund të bartet në fletë përkatëse). Shpreojë që është e kuptueshme.--Hipi Zhdripi 21 Mars 2009 19:43 (CET) Cka por te pakten pzeta dhe me duket se cerekun po e kuptoj Megjithat faleminderit edh eper kaq. --Flokarti 21 Mars 2009 19:53 (CET) Dan Dan tana i ban a ban me t'vet se s'di me ba vet Sic e sheh sot jam ngrit me humor te mire. Kerkova por nuk e gjeta fjalen download si e ke perdorur ne shqipe. Ne kohen e rilindjes ne fushen kompjuterike ne shqim na bie barra e rende dhe patriotike ta perkthejme cfare thua per perkthim e kesaj fjale me fjalen shqipe zbritje Tekst i trashë --Flokarti 28 Mars 2009 09:37 (CET) Jo vlla "dowload" qysh prej viteve 90 nuk e di ndryshe vetë "shkarkim" i barrës së të dhënave (data), i të dhënës(data), i njësive të informacioni. Fjala dowload nëse është e re për internistat ajo nuk është e re për transport, ekonomi p.sh Deponjeri e ngarkon me mall shitësin, i bjenë që deponieri ja ka fut një fatur/dëftes e cila tregon që shitsi ka marr përsipër mall të caktuar. Kamioni (transportuesi) ose shkarkohet ose ngarkohet. Dowload=Shkarkim Load=Barrë/Ngarkimi sepse gjuhet anglo saksone prej barrës e kan formu hipbarrë-zbritbarrë Upload=Ngarkim Po shqip për këtë përdoren folje të veçanta. Tashti nuk e di qysh ja kanë bo ata në Shqipëri, a kanë huazu fjalë nga jashtë por këto shprehje që po i them janë bërë gjatë kohës që une i them e artë në Kosovë, kur e kanë nxierr edhe fjalën "Vetëshërbim" për Supermarket (shitore vetëshërbyese, e merr kulicen edhe vetë e zgedhë mallin pa t'u qu shitsi n'kom qysh u kon zanat deri atë kohë).--Hipi Zhdripi 28 Mars 2009 13:44 (CET) Ups!! Kur të fletë për "Rilindje" në internet atëherë ish konë mirë që me bo muhabet me zanatlit e viteve '68-'74. Në atë kohë situata politike i ka nxitë njerzit të krijojnë dhe një pjesë e krijimeve janë pasqyru në sistemin e arsimit në Kosovë. Por një pjesë e madhe e fjalëve janë hedhë poshtë vetëm pse i kanë përdorë edhe shkijet. Në njëren anë e kanë llogarit vetën më të ligsht për me ja marrë "të drejtat e autorit" e në anën tjetër i kanë t'fillu gati tonat hesapet me gjuhën e shkijeve. Kuptohet sot fjalë të asaj kohe përdoren nga shkijet si me konë të tyne. Unë nuk jamë i pajtimit që fjalët e përdorura nga gjithë populli i atyre anëve të shkojnë në thesarin e tyne. Së paku nuk duhet me vulosë që janë fjalë të shkijeve. Kumunistat e Fadilit i kanë mëshu vulë atyre fjalëve dhe nëpërmjet sindikatave e kanë nxitë popullin që të krijojë fjalë të reja.--Hipi Zhdripi 28 Mars 2009 14:22 (CET)